girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-02-23 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Forum:2018-02-21 (Wednesday) ← ♦ → Forum:2018-02-26 (Monday) Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- So, not just Queen of England, but Queen of Fae/Fairyland as well? Not much like the old sketch, at least. Apparently, Albia is very large, but are the others with her smaller than human scale? Real, live garden gnomes, perhaps? I can't wait to see where this leads. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:19, February 23, 2018 (UTC) : I'd be surprised if they are all less than human-sized. Glad to see the Lion is present along with Lord Womble. And I wonder if Albia might know where Skifandar is... --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:12, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Yay! We get to meet Albia before she might end up assassinated! --MadCat221 (talk) 05:21, February 23, 2018 (UTC) I was trying to make some progress on my threaded GG Greasemonkey script (I'm just about finished with 2006 -- this will take forever) and lost track of time! ➤ Is that a stone table the lion is sitting on? And if so, is it the stone table and the Lion, from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe? (Or at least a shoutout?) ("... magic from before the dawn of time...") ➤ I was confused about the scale, too. Unless Agatha et al. are at the top of a very tall staircase, at least the people near us have to be gnome-sized. (Or, ooh ooh, maybe A and Z will shrink as they walk down from the platform they're on, and then grow back when they leave?) Also, what are those green dots? They sort of look like snow, but it doesn't exactly seem like winter there. Fairy dust? (Whatever that is.) ➤ It doesn't seem to be a secret garden; there's a submarine passing by the window. I suppose it could be half-silvered glass. ➤ Well, the sense of not much happening I've been having lately seems to be abruptly over! Can't wait for Monday. Bkharvey (talk) 06:34, February 23, 2018 (UTC) : Yes, they're at the top of a staircase. Like I said above, I'm pretty sure the people around Albia are all human-sized. And that's a megalith the lion is on, like at Stonehenge. In fact, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that is part of Stonehenge. And yeah, fairy dust or something very similar is a pretty good guess. --Geoduck42 (talk) 09:40, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :: Isn't Stonehenge rather far from London? But, supposing you're right about that, I still think that a lion sitting on it is a reference to Narnia. Bkharvey (talk) 17:24, February 25, 2018 (UTC) I wonder whether her size is necessary to her longevity, or a matter of insecurity. She doesn't seem otherwise to be showing off her queenhood, wearing her apron and all that. ➤ Shouldn't he have said "Your Majesty"? I think you're allowed to say "Ma'am" after the first time. But I'm not British. ➤ By the way, you can tell that neither Agatha nor Zeetha (despite her claim to expertise on princesshood all along) is very skilled at diplomacy, by their facial expressions in panel 1. I don't think you're supposed to look dismayed when introduced to a queen. Bkharvey (talk) 07:01, February 23, 2018 (UTC) : I don't believe "Your Majesty" is required in this case, at least not for Lord Womble. For another visitor? Sure. It would be highly rude to assume the familiarity of "Ma'am" until granted permission. : Oh, and just FYI: Wombles, just in case anyone doesn't know the reference. Damn but I loved that show. --Dmbreakey (talk) 22:15, February 23, 2018 (UTC) OH MY STARS AND GARTERS! I wasn't expecting that! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:53, February 23, 2018 (UTC) She's already on her knees, and her head almost hits the ceiling. The garden shape is a dome, not a cylinder. How does she tend to the plants near the edges? On her stomach? Bkharvey (talk) 15:49, February 23, 2018 (UTC) : She's not on her knees, she just has baggy pants. You can see her feet standing on the floor. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:17, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, right you are. I thought those were paving stones! But still, how does she tend to the edges of the garden? Bkharvey (talk) 00:56, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::: I don't get the sense that she is anywhere close to the ceiling, as the lamps hanging down are all connected much higher up and (assuming they are all supposed to be the same size) give the impression of significantly different depths by their different sizes. The sub and the strolling couple and the lion also support the idea that there is a lot more depth (and by extension height) than is necessarily obvious. My guess is that there is just an optical illusion of the ceiling being very close, but that instead the clear panes are just MASSIVE. :::: I guess. We'll find out when we get down off that platform. Bkharvey (talk) 19:00, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Is that a Von Rijn-style clank at lower right, in the big tall bearskin hat? Kinda looks like Anevka! Martin The Mess (talk) 20:18, February 23, 2018 (UTC) By the way, probably a small point, but are we meant to make any inferences from the way Lord Womble is making a fist behind his back? Bkharvey (talk) 19:00, February 24, 2018 (UTC) : I believe it is just part of a proper gentleman's posture. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:48, February 25, 2018 (UTC) It just occurred to me: Very likely this garden isn't just a hobby for Her Majesty. Her country is underwater. Where does the oxygen come from in the air her people breathe? Why, from plants! ➤ A possibly-related detail: Not quite all the way to the left is a group of vertical pipes that at first look like trees but are too regular. There are three that we see fully plus a hint of more behind those. Perhaps they pipe the CO2 into the garden? Bkharvey (talk) 17:16, February 25, 2018 (UTC) : My guess would be they are stone columns from some ruins, possibly Roman. Like we were discussing above re Stonehenge, I suspect Albia has collected samples of such things from around England to display in her garden. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:44, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Someone on Jägerkin suggested Albia migth be Sidhe - an immortal fairy being of Irish legend. Her Undtying Majesty does not have to be a clank or mortal human. My take on this scene is Albia is very tall. She is less than 10 feet from Agatha and company (note the head angle on Agatha and Zeetha in the first panel).The other beings are small - fairies, elves, gnomes, whatever. That "clank" is at best 6 inches high - not Anevka. Fred1740 (talk) 18:20, February 25, 2018 (UTC) : I disagree. Agatha and Co. are standing at the top of a staircase, and so are looking at Albia at less of an angle than if they were right near her. Those are normal-sized people at Albia's feet. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:05, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :: If she's that big, I wonder how deep her voice is! Bkharvey (talk) 22:08, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :: I don't see a staircase. It's just a different color stone. However, we will all soon find out. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:25, February 26, 2018 (UTC) '''Notice--'''above her physical crown, there is a ring of glowing, floating stars. Aphrodite, & some of the (non-Van Rijn) Muses are so depicted in Art. Significance? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 02:05, February 26, 2018 (UTC)